


I'm In Love With You

by harryswilde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Big feelings, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, Love, Lovesick idiots, M/M, Romance, kind of, soft boyfriends, they're so cute i'm sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryswilde/pseuds/harryswilde
Summary: University/ College AU where Naruto and Sasuke are soft boyfriends
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	I'm In Love With You

It was dark and quiet as Naruto entered, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up next to the door. As he made his way over to the kitchen, he could see Sasuke at their desk, hunched over his red notebook and scribbling in it hurriedly, while a cold wind blew through the open window. The distant humming of the city filtered through the soft silk curtains billowing in the wind.

The boy startled and nearly dropped his pen as Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Naruto! What are you doing here?”

“It’s nearly midnight, love,” Naruto giggled and ruffled Sasuke’s hair. What an idiot. He must have caught a cold if he’d left his window open for that long. 

The boy blinked confusedly, but his eyes widened in shock as he took a look at his watch. 

“Oh my God I literally don’t know how I’m going to survive tomorrow”

This made Naruto hold in his tracks as he closed the window. 

“Why? Are you not feeling well?”

He stopped long enough to get a better look at Sasuke. Now that he was thinking about it, he really didn’t look very healthy. His face was pale, and dark circles had formed under his eyes, his eyes looked distant and droopy, as if he had to keep them from closing. 

At his question, Sasuke shook his head hesitantly.

“Not really…”

“Then let’s get you to bed, darling, you should remember to take care of yourself”

Naruto grabbed the soft fabric of his T-shirt and pulled it over his head carefully, so he wouldn’t accidentally push his glasses off his face. Then, he walked over to their closet, choosing a light, freshly washed pullover and put it on Sasuke. 

“Thanks?,” Sasuke murmured, blushing. “But you really don’t have to help me dress, you know. I’m kind of not a kid anymore”

“I know, but you’re kind of going to get sick anyway, so it’s best for you to stay warm”

Sasuke gave him a faux-scowl, but the soft sweater made his cheeks look even softer and Naruto couldn’t resist kissing him right there, and lingering. He wrapped his arms around his body and lifted him in a sort of bear hug, which made Sasuke squeal in surprise at first but then cuddle gratefully into it and sneak his legs around Naruto’s torso. 

“You’re cute, you know?,” Naruto uttered, somewhere between Sasuke’s neck and his shoulder. 

He walked the two of them over to their bed and lowered Sasuke carefully, so that he was lying down and Naruto was hovering over him.

Sasuke’s dark hair was mussed up and lay tangled on his forehead, his cheeks had now gained some colour - they glowed rosy pink.

“My soft, lovely boy,” he whispered, unable to stop the fond smile from spreading on his lips as he pressed kisses along Sasuke’s cheek and forehead. 

“Naruto,” Naruto heard Sasuke gasp quietly and lifted his face to look at him. Sasuke used this chance to frame his face with his hands. 

What was going on? In a way, Sasuke’s voice had sounded overwhelmed, like he didn’t know how to react to the affection, and his eyes were glazed over, reflecting the dim street lights from outside. 

“I-,” Sasuke began, voice breaking. “I am so in love with you. And I- I can hardly tell you how, I mean-”

“I know,” Naruto said quietly, in the little space between their faces. 

And it was the truth. He knew what Sasuke meant to say even before he could articulate it. It was this underlying feeling, which always kindled between them, swelling and growing until it was nearly too much for them to bear. 

He leant down and they kissed more deeply, more seriously- not in a soft, affectionate manner but in a raw way - in a way that bared the both of them and left them with only their quintessences, the truest form of their innermost selves. 

Sasuke sighed, brows furrowed, pushing his hand up into Naruto’s blond hair. Naruto gave a groan of a contentment. 

Time was irrelevant when they entered their bubble like this, they were extended in time and space, the only real thing being the other. The whole kosmos seemed to zero in on only the two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this in the comments, feedback is always so appreciated :)  
> Thank you so much for reading, and have a lovely day!


End file.
